A three-dimensionally arrayed memory device is proposed in which a memory hole is formed in a stacked body that includes a plurality of electrode layers, which function as a control gate in a memory cell, and a plurality of insulating layers between electrode layers, the electrode layers and the insulating layers being stacked alternately with each other, and a silicon body is provided to be a channel in a sidewall of the memory hole via a charge storage film.
It is difficult to form an impurity diffused layer so that the channel of the memory cell transistor of this type of three-dimensionally arrayed device is a vertical type. Also, there are restrictions on increasing the impurity concentration of the silicon body due to restrictions on the threshold voltage of the select transistor or the like. Therefore, the key to increasing the cell current is how to reduce the channel resistance of a portion (between electrode layers) that is not opposite the electrode layer.